


［Proxime］初春之樱

by yamawashigeharu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamawashigeharu/pseuds/yamawashigeharu
Summary: 我将初春的美好名义赠予你们，望你们始终前行。
Relationships: 月/lu, 月/海/晚





	［Proxime］初春之樱

**Author's Note:**

> 发生在初春这个最美好的季节的事情，你星三人转。物是人非，没想到比邻星也将成为回忆中的事物。  
> 我将描写他们的故事，故事永远是故事。我将在未来的一天讲给各位听，希望各位会听得开心。  
> 切勿上升真人，地点皆为虚构！这个月海晚和上一篇的背景设定有所不同，但发生的故事可以部分通读。责任声明随时欢迎法学专业大佬进行纠错补充-

🙃责任声明本文系原创，禁止无授权情况下任何形式的转载和改编，禁止一切形式的商用。对现实中或其他文艺作品中的名词，名称及句式等多有化用，请勿对号入座。若非违反相关法律法规，不接受任何形式个人或群体任何形式的考据和追责。以下为解释和追责规则：抄袭或侵权有关请严格按照《中华人民共和国版权法》及相关法律法规进行合理性推定，并在推定成立且具有法律效力后进行符合法律相关规程的考据，在考据成立且具有法律效力后进行合法追责，否则将严格追究相关法律责任。

1  
在那个夏天之后，他们都成长了许多。  
东京第四体校的日子仿佛被无限地缩短了。无数个美好的日子像春末将凋的残樱一般飞速地随风飘去，只留下淡淡的清香萦绕在每个人的鼻尖。  
最终安越、张召和与钟晚的关系止步于永远的好友，安越有了男友，钟晚与张召和一次又一次重归于好，在崭新的春天共同迎接崭新的生命。  
为人称道的是，安越的男友并没有试图将她与其他两个男生拆开，安越本人也从未做过如此目的的努力。在这个新到来的美好春天，她与钟晚、张召和约在一个咖啡馆，把自己的男友介绍给了两位男性友人。  
“这位就是我的男朋友洛犀。希望你们都能认识一下。”  
咖啡馆的静谧和过去酒吧的喧嚣大不一样。张召和与钟晚向安越指着的方向看去，只看到一片空气。  
“咦……？”  
安越也回过头，轻而易举地把躲到咖啡馆一角的男友揪了出来：“lulu,出来见见他们嘛。你们又不是不认识。”  
站到钟晚和张召和面前的人是一个矮个子的黑发青年。他害羞得不敢看面前两人，勉强应付道：“嗯。我和安越谈恋爱了。”说完这句话，他只差头还没埋进沙里了。  
张召和和钟晚同时“咦”了一声。钟晚大笑起来，张召和拧着眉头给了他一拳，有点呆滞地看着面前熟悉的脸：“lu酱，怎么是你？”

洛犀与他们三人曾有过非常深厚的羁绊。他们曾经都是东京第四体校附属高中的同学，某天三人走在路上时听见求救的声音，循声走进一条小巷，看见一个被绑在电线杆上的少年。他旁边有三四个人在不怀好意地笑，有的拿着美工刀，有的拿着水果刀，少年身上已经有了几道伤痕。在少年用尽全力发出求救的声音之后，有个人正把他的袜子脱下来想塞进他嘴里，安越冲上去给了那人一拳。  
接着就是一场混战。尽管对方拿着刀，但他们好像并不想在这里惹事。安越悍不畏死的架势着实吓到了他们几个，再加上钟晚当时就已经足够凌厉的搏斗技巧，很快那几个人就骂骂咧咧地溜了。  
“你下次别这样好不好，吓死我了……”张召和心有余悸地拍拍安越，安越不置可否地耸耸肩，走上去给少年解开束缚：“现在好了。你都哪里受伤了？”  
“这里。”少年抬了抬胳膊又收回来，“没关系，我会处理的。谢谢你们。”  
“等一下，别走！”安越看他要走一把拽住他，“他们是什么人？是四体的吗？他们欺负你多久了？”  
“……不好意思。谢谢你们。”少年低着头，安越看见有什么东西从他脸上滑下来，“很久了……我没想到真有人能听见的。”  
安越看见了他眼中的绝望，她知道少年被欺凌的时候一定从来没有人注意到过，也没有人听到他的求救声。但他们决不能坐视不管。  
“那你跟我们一起走吧，我们把你送到家。之后你也可以过来找我们，我们会帮你的。”张召和把刚写好的一张便利贴撕下来，轻轻放进少年手中，“这是班级和姓名。顺便，能问一下你的名字么？”  
从那以后，很长一段时间，他们都送洛犀回家。他们把他被欺凌的事情告诉了他父母，但没有告诉其他任何人——这是洛犀的请求。欺凌事件彻底解决之后，洛犀没再与三人联系过，直到安越在东京四体的图书馆再次遇到他。

“我喜欢安越，就和她在一起了……就这样。”洛犀的脸仍然很红，安越在背后一边假笑一边用手推着他的肩膀免得他再逃跑。张召和看着这一幕，不太有把握地觉得事实更有可能是反过来。他伸出手道：“很高兴再次见到你。”  
“很高兴。”洛犀轻声道。他犹豫了一下想和钟晚握手，却被拒绝了。  
“很高兴见到你，握手就不用了。”钟晚暼了安越一眼，安越反瞪回来：“想什么呢，就你还想让我吃醋？我可是心比天高胸比海宽。”  
“是，确实比北海宽那么一点。”钟晚端详了一下两人的胸围，煞有介事地点点头。安越笑着捶了他一下。张召和想想也觉得有点东西，便问洛犀：“我们这样……没关系吗？”  
“没关系。我不是那样的人。”洛犀轻声说着，露出了笑容，“你们比我来得早嘛。”  
张召和顿时哭笑不得，拼命朝正在和安越侃大山的钟晚点头示意。钟晚没看懂他的意思，一脸懵地看回来，张召和只得摆摆手息事宁人。

“咱学校的图书馆真是个神奇的地方。一年前我在这里遇到了北海，之前我又在这里遇到了lulu,之后不知道还会遇到谁呢。”三人一起回宿舍的路上，安越感慨道。lulu的性格和两年前比还是没怎么变，羞涩和内向让他在三人聊起来的第一刻就突然蒸发了，于是回宿舍的还是三个人。也许lulu其实是隐身了跟在他们后面也说不定。  
“时间不早了。安越明天还要去学生会，早点睡吧。”张召和拿出手机来看了眼，另外两人点了点头，便各自回了宿舍。  
北海和安越的情侣宿舍已经换成了洛犀和安越的情侣宿舍，张召和与他体育系的发小同宿。深夜悄悄地熄灭了东京四体的一盏又一盏灯火，春樱在入夜的和风中，悄悄盛开了。

2  
“北海，春天到了。”钟晚走到正专注地读一本世界名著的发小背后，用深沉的声音道。  
“什么意思，你想表达什么？这是个适合交配的季节？”北海合上书，一脸嫌弃地看着他，钟晚点了点头说：“我又有看上的女生了。”  
“好哇。是人妖学弟还是药娘学姐，快让我知道一下。”张召和作出一副洗耳恭听的样子。  
“我喜欢一个大三的交换生。”钟晚认真地说，“我之前在国外见过她。名字叫米妮・克罗亚，一头红发，真的很漂亮。”  
“你这么一说我想起来了，她确实挺漂亮的。”张召和回忆起米妮・克罗亚刚来四体时光彩照人的初登场，“嗯，去追吧。”  
“认真的？不是人妖？”  
“我不知道，我觉得不是。她胸挺大的。”张召和实诚地说。  
“你喜欢胸大的？”钟晚瞟他一眼。  
“我不知道，我还没正经追求过什么人。”张召和回忆道，“以前喜欢小女生的时候大家都还没发育起来，那不能算。”  
“对了，有件事，”他突然想起去年夏天的惨痛教训，“你恋爱失意了可千万别把气撒我和安越身上。安慰你可以，发火不行。”  
“放心吧。轮不到你个小瘦子。”钟晚拍拍张召和的头顶，他比钟晚整整矮一头。  
“……哎哟！你……你去死吧。”张召和吃痛，揉着脑袋半恼地回了他一拳。

隔天上午，钟晚来到交换生宿舍楼下。他抱着两个盒子，那里面装着他要送给克罗亚的礼物——一套汤姆猫的皮套，还有一套JK制服，二者都是克罗亚写在自己社交账号发布的愿望单上的。对于前者他不予置评，毕竟谁都有怀念童年的资格；对于后者他有点不理解，他不明白为什么当代的大学女生这么喜欢装嫩，堂堂大学校园，穿着JK制服的妹子遍地走。不过钟晚准备礼物的时候并没想这么多，他在准备阶段向来是莽上；只有当这时他百无聊赖地抱着礼物等在楼下，脑中才会冒出各种平时觉得无趣的想法。  
等了很久，钟晚的脑中突然回响起前天准备礼物时自家发小的一句话。  
“克罗亚有男朋友了吗？”  
钟晚不知道。他在准备阶段向来是莽上。这时，一头红发出现在楼梯口，钟晚期待已久的人物来到了他面前。钟晚上前一步，把礼物递给对方，用自己最矜持最礼貌的语气、用迄今为止自己标准英语的巅峰水平对她说：“我喜欢你，克罗亚小姐。我们谈恋麦吧。(I love u,Mrs.Koroa.Let's be loyer.)”  
“什么？不好意思，我没懂。”克罗亚皱起眉头，但还是把礼物接了过来，“谢谢你的礼物。请问你有什么事吗？”她用的是中文。十分标准的。  
钟晚的计划受到了强烈的打击。他仍然坚持不懈地试图用英文和这个漂亮的英国交换生对话：“我想和你谈恋麦，克罗亚小姐。(I wanna be loyer with u,Mrs.Koroa.)”  
“什么？不好意思，能不能请你讲中文？”克罗亚露出十分困扰的神色。钟晚的大脑在疯狂尖叫着搞砸了，但他的嘴冷静地说：“没什么。我是问你能不能当我女朋友。”  
“啊，这个啊……”克罗亚充满魅力地一笑，把钟晚彻底击沉了，“但是我有男朋友了。我想应该不行。”她风度翩翩地道。  
“是谁？”钟晚的血液都沸腾了，他觉得自己的灵魂在星间飞行，冒着在真空里爆炸的危险直冲月球。  
“虽然这是我的事，不过告诉你也无妨。”克罗亚的脸上浮起一丝绯红，“他叫初晴沙，是工程系的同学。同我一样也是大三学生。”  
“……”钟晚无话可说，只得瞪大眼睛看着她。他的灵魂已经飞上太空，在月面上无声地爆炸了。  
“为我而争斗吧，我亲爱的。”她朝他抛出一个飞吻。

3  
目前阶段，钟晚所知的“争斗”仅限于竞技挑战和干架。张召和劝他不要冲动，钟晚说长这么大从来没被女人拒绝得这么狼狈。张召和觉得他小时候不可能没有过要东西被妈妈拒绝后躺在地上大哭大闹的经历，钟晚全当没听见他说什么。  
“人家学长是文化人，你就算工程学一窍不通，至少也该跟他比些舞文弄墨的。”张召和劝他。  
“舞文弄墨我更不通。”钟晚闷闷地回答。  
“总不能我上吧。”张召和叹了口气，“但就算你什么地方能赢过他，人家Miss.Koroa不喜欢你，你不还是白费劲。”  
“克罗亚说'为我争斗吧'，她就想看我们比一场罢了。”钟晚说。  
“哦，那她是想看你们追求她的姿态谁比较诚恳，估计还没心有所属。”张召和分析，“你可以想点浪漫的妙计。就算比赛没赢，抱得美人归就够了。”  
“那我更不会啊，”钟晚犯了愁，“我连那些瞎掰的诗都不会几句。”  
“你掰几句我听听。”张召和说。  
“我有一块大手表，某日丢了没处找，费尽力气找不到，现在我只想睡觉……”“停停停可以了。我知道你的水平了。”  
张召和极度苦恼地揉着下巴，快要把自己蹂躏到脱臼了才停手，突然灵光一现：“对哦，你谈恋爱关我什么事，我一个单身狗在这给你出谋划策。”  
“你说得对。”钟晚故意冷冷地看着他说。  
“唉。你们俩都有对象了啊……”张召和长叹一声，拿了钱包出门，“我出去找人搓一顿。加油兄弟。”  
“……”钟晚看着他的背影，没来由地感到几分萧瑟。

“怎么追求女生？好哇，这个我可是专家。”  
钟晚把电话拨给安越并说完问题的下一秒，安越情不自禁地说道。  
“说得好像你不是女生似的。”钟晚在那边翻了个白眼，“还不如让lulu给我讲讲他怎么追到你的。”  
“就他？”安越发出嗤笑，朝躺尸在对面的洛犀抛出一连串子弹，“三棍子打不出来个闷屁，我说十句他回一句，等他愿意给你讲麻辣烫都凉了。你要是学lulu,我保你明天光辉事迹传遍女生宿舍。”  
钟晚等了好一会儿也没等到洛犀反杀，花了很大力气才认清了这个现实：没错，洛犀就是这样的人。  
“那好，你教我怎么追克罗亚。”他只好妥协。  
“不急，你不是还有个叫初晴沙的竞争对手吗？知己知彼方能游刃有余。”安越说，“去好好查查克罗亚和初晴沙的资料，至少知道这些基本的。今天晚上咱仨一起吃个饭。”  
“北海出去了。”钟晚这才想起自己甚至没有挽留他。  
“啊？是吗？”对面的安越一愣，“这样啊，那我带lulu出来一起？洛犀你晚上有安排吗？”她把电话放到洛犀嘴边，洛犀连连摆手，“不不不……我不想出去。”  
“那好吧，”安越无奈地把电话拿回来，“那就咱们俩。你可一定得查查那俩人的资料，晚上要是你知道的还没我多，我这就回宿舍和lulu一起躺尸。”

最后一寸明亮的天光从天边撤去。钟晚迎着橙紫色的暮光走向他们约定的火锅店，安越说既然要她出谋划策可得请一顿好的，钟晚决定要一边吃一边提醒她她的胃不好。  
“你好！好久不见。”安越也是刚到，和他故作生疏地打招呼。  
“明明才两天。”钟晚说。  
“以前咱们每天都要聚一聚的。”安越说，“其实我这两天有点累，没什么精神。”  
“那今晚……”“今晚没事，火锅就是我的复活币。”  
“那好，咱们吃着说吧。”钟晚来到提前预定的位置，和安越坐下。点完菜后，安越怀念地道：“想当年我和北海也是这么聚的，边吃麻辣烫边谈你俩的情感问题。现在轮到咱俩坐一起谈你的问题了……你怎么老有问题？”  
“谁像您啊，老情感大师了。”钟晚无感情地吹彩虹屁，“快说。”  
“真不客气。不过趁着东西还没涮好，我就赶紧说了吧。吃饱了我大概就懒得说了。”安越笑了。  
“首先呢，你得对那女生有诚意，这是基本的。这都做不到往后就没得说了。”  
“我也有认真看她的愿望单的。”  
“哇，那真的挺有诚意的……以你的英语水平和计算机水平来看。”  
“找朋友帮忙弄的VPN.你快说。”  
“好。第二就是，你查初晴沙的资料了没？”  
“查了。老好人一个。”  
“我看他也是那种类型，在他这种人面前你基本上没有胜算，像克罗亚那么张扬狂放的小妞也只有他那种人才压得住。”  
“那你把我叫过来干嘛？”  
“基本上，其实你还有一点胜算。你想想你什么地方比他强？体育系的猛男和工程系的眼镜男？”  
“体力？运动？你不会是要我在床上把她干软吧？”  
“你脑袋里装的都是些什么东西。我是说让你露一手给她看看，展示自己。我看她社交账号上有发肌肉男、板球运动员和羽毛球训练相关的东西，你腹肌不是可以吗。”  
“你什么时候看了我腹肌？”  
“你自己发的，怪我看？”  
“板球是什么玩意？”  
“不会也不用霸王硬上弓，你羽毛球不是打得还可以吗。”  
“那玩意我压根就不喜欢。女人才玩那个。”  
“可我看她有发初晴沙和她打球的照片喔。”  
钟晚一下子跳了起来。这时火锅滚了，安越捞了一个丸子出来，说：“我觉得你练一练不会比初晴沙差，就算临时抱佛脚也行。不过别太强求，女人罢了。”  
“你这口气……”  
“呣……”  
安越没有说的是，她不觉得钟晚能和克罗亚真的在一起。她已经准备好和张召和一起安慰他了。

火锅吃到半途，张召和来了电话。钟晚嘴里含着东西不耐烦地接起电话，那边张召和用轻柔的声音问：“吃了吗？”  
“噫，你干嘛这么说话，好恶心。”钟晚打了个寒颤，张召和轻轻地笑了笑，笑声有点颤抖。  
“今晚……我就不回去了。有点事要处理，和我的一个前男友。”  
“前男友？”钟晚的大呼小叫引来了安越的瞩目，她凑过来把电话从钟晚手里拿走，兴趣很浓地问道：“喂？北海吗？”  
突然，电话挂断了。  
“真是奇怪的家伙，我明明记得他没有恋爱经验。”钟晚说。  
“我觉得不太对劲……”安越慢慢地说，“他刚说什么了？已经挂了吗？”  
“我不知道那算不算挂了，他就说了一句'和前男友有点事要处理，今天不回来了'，然后就挂了。”钟晚耸耸肩。  
“也许是真的有事？”安越猜测，“但我也记得他没有恋爱史啊，前男友是哪里冒出来的？”  
“约会找借口也不能找这么不靠谱的。”钟晚叨起一筷子肉。  
“我觉得不是在找借口……”一个念头慢慢地在安越脑海中成型，“有的人被绑架到某个很远的地方之前被绑匪要求必须给家人报平安，他们就趁机说一些错误信息来引起家人注意。北海会不会在求救？”  
“你想得也太多了吧？”虽然这么说，钟晚却觉得自己身上的肌肉紧绷起来，“那现在上哪去找他？”  
“不知道，只能尽量找。”安越放下筷子站起来，“这么晚了很容易出事，我上回差点就被强奸……北海要是真有事，就权当咱们是电灯泡，就怕他万一出事……我们却没有理会他的求救。”  
“我先去付账，你想想办法。”钟晚跑去收银台，留安越一人在原地焦急地自言自语：“我记得手机应该有定位……糟了，他把这个关了……难道只能报警了……？”

昏暗的房间里，只有一盏小夜灯还在亮着，发出微弱的光芒。张召和用颤抖的手放下手机，轻轻嘘了口气。他扭头看着身后散发酒气的男人，声音终于无法抑制地颤抖起来：“好了……你要怎么样？”

4  
他原本只是约对方出来吃顿饭的。他打电话过去的时候对方惊喜地说刚好很久没有见他，正想约他喝杯酒，那个时候他就该警惕的。  
然而面对阔别多年的老同学，他还是放松了警惕，和对方天南地北地聊起来。对方并没有劝酒，只是一杯又一杯地自斟自饮，好像有什么烦心事。  
“哎……少喝点，对身体不好啊，哎。”张召和劝着劝着觉得自己似乎多言了，因为对方并没有要停下的意思，反而一口闷了一杯酒，把酒杯砰地放下来，对他说：“其实我喜欢你很久了，从很久很久以前就喜欢你。我们在一起吧。”  
张召和觉得自己可能八字与醉鬼犯冲。他推诿道：“不，你喜欢的绝对不是我。你认错人了，你喝醉了。”  
“不，我喜欢的就是你啊……召和。”恶鬼终于露出了青面獠牙，酒桌对面的人摇摇晃晃地走到收银台付了钱，又走回来：“召和，我们先去上床，好吗？”  
“你开什么玩笑！”张召和提高声音反驳道。他已经觉得非常不妙了，在对方叫出“召和”的一霎那，他觉得自己的鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地；在对方说要和他上床的时候，他的汗毛都竖起来了——就算对方是认错了人，他现在也已经处于十分危险的境地中。  
张召和站起来就要走。他阔别多年的老同学就像多年前那样，仿佛一对好兄弟在推推搡搡一般把一只手臂环在他肩上，另一只手不动声色地捂住他的嘴。那只手里夹着小刀，正抵在他的脖子上。  
“照我说的做。”恶魔般的吐息洒在张召和的脖颈上。

张召和顺从地跟着对方进了一家酒店。进酒店的那一刻他就知道，他完蛋了。他能做的反抗，到此已经结束了。  
这个醉鬼脑袋不太清醒，但他很明显确实有过计划——计划着要怎样把毫无防备的老同学骗到宾馆里，让他在自己的身下呻吟哭泣。张召和害怕得几乎保持不了冷静，他从来没想过这种事会真的发生在自己身上。  
醉鬼让他打电话报平安。他指名安越和钟晚，张召和意识到他就连他的人际关系都提前调查过了。这是最后的求救机会了，他想道，求求你们至少别让别人知道。  
*  
润滑油、避孕套、灌肠、扩张和束缚用的器具，这人居然一样不落地带了过来。看到这些张召和只觉得心都凉了。这人是真的准备了很久。  
他把他当好兄弟，他却只想上他……  
根本没有哎呀不要轻一点这样的环节，对方直接给他上了口球，戴上手铐，然后把他带进浴室。被灌肠的感觉有点奇怪，还有种莫名其妙的舒适感。如果不是张召和实在太害怕了，他也许甚至能乐在其中。  
他想赶快结束。这场说是玷污也好，说是老同学的见面礼也好的侵犯。他几乎一刻也无法忍受。  
但最令他害怕的事情还是来了：对方把扩张用的串珠插进了他的后面。  
“唔……”他被塞住嘴后根本说不出话，只能发出些语调像是在哀求的支吾。第一颗小珠进去时还没有特别大的异样感，从第二颗开始他就觉得隐隐有些痛苦，到了第三颗他已经开始害怕自己会不会肛裂。然而对方还是疯狂地将第四颗、第五颗串珠塞了进去，他疼得不断扭动身体，向前爬动想要逃离这样的折磨，前同学有力的大手又毫不留情地把他拉回来。他最后哭得泪眼朦胧，叫都叫不出声来。  
然而即使他哭成这样对方也没有饶过他，倒不如说他的哭泣只是更加激发了对方的施虐欲望。  
当第一滴血终于滴在床单上的时候，对方停止了扩张，扶住张召和的腰，直接把自己的阴茎捅进后面。张召和一瞬间失去了意识，再醒过来时那人已经在身后粗暴地抽插，下身一阵阵撕裂般的剧痛。  
快点结束吧……他心中只有这一个念头，以及对自己会被捅穿的极度恐惧。他的朋友们报警了吗？他们……有想办法保住他的清白吗？  
撕裂般的剧痛让他恶心得几乎想吐。  
不可避免地，当感受到对方在他体内射精的时候，他产生一种不洁的感觉。  
他们会怎么想？知道他身上有什么东西后，他们谁都不会再理睬他了。他们，纯洁的、没有被侵犯过的人，钟晚和安越，可以随心所欲地在街头巷尾游游逛逛，做他们喜欢的事情；他，张召和，身上有了不洁的印记，这似乎自动地将他与他们隔开。  
淫笑和呼哧呼哧的喘气声从他身后传来。张召和一阵阵地恶心，对自己的厌恶与对侵犯者的憎恨在他内心交织成拳头的形状，他却只能一边哭一边无力地扭两下手腕试图摆脱手铐。  
没过多久，他晕了过去。  
*

5  
睁开眼来是一片洁白。张召和呆呆地盯着那片白，过了很久才意识到那是天花板。  
他知道自己大概是睡着了。可是这是哪儿？为什么这个房间……白得是如此纯洁？  
他想要坐起来看看房间的情况，下身却突然传来一阵撕裂般的疼痛。这时一只手按在他肚子上，有个低沉的声音说道：“别动。”  
他吓了一跳，几乎以为自己是被那个强奸犯接回家了，还要继续被侵犯。他下意识发起抖来，半晌才认出来自己身边是钟晚，他正用小心翼翼的疑惑眼神打量着发抖的他，然后仿佛放开什么烫手的东西似的把放在他肚子上那只手拿开了。  
“呃，你……你觉得还好吗？我们把你接回来了，没有其他人看到……”  
“……”  
“我们到的时候那个人已经逃了，你……你看上去很不好。”  
“……”  
“你没事吧？你还能说话吗？他没有给你吃什么乱七八糟的东西吧？”钟晚的语气陡然紧张起来。  
“我没事。”张召和想让他放心，一开口声音却嘶哑得可怕。他不得不放弃这种连自己都骗不过的努力。  
“那你还记得那个人长啥样吗？现在警方一点线索都没有，说是这人作案手法几乎无懈可击，他绝对是计划过……”“钟晚！”  
安越很少直呼钟晚的大名。但当她推门而入听到钟晚在问这些的时候，饶是她也忍不住愤怒了。  
“我不是让你不要问这些吗？！你能不能先出去？”  
“但是……”  
“我说你不要问这些！你要还想待在这就少问两句？”安越稍稍放低了声音，因为护士间的门被极富警告意味地重重叩了两下。  
“好吧。”钟晚一副不服气的样子，安越决定暂时不给他普及某些常识，她转向张召和：“你怎么样？”  
“挺好的。”张召和趁他们吵架的时候稍微整理了一下情绪，这时刚好能装出一副若无其事的样子。  
“你别跟我装，告诉我你现在身体感觉有没有好一点了？”安越的语气还有点冲，“我知道你肯定挺难受的。”  
“是，非常……很痛。”张召和觉得呼吸有点困难，“但别的都还好。”  
“刚才……你在发抖。”钟晚用担忧的眼神频频偷瞄他。  
“那是……呼。”张召和出了口气，紧绷的身体放松下来，“说实话，不用这么认真。我不是特别难受。其实我还有点享受。”他随便扯了个谎，这样的谎言想必对方很容易看破，但他不想说实话。  
这种事情怎么说得出口。  
“你之前说梦话来着。你睡着的时候哭了好几次。”安越说。其实她并没有彻夜看护张召和，守夜的是钟晚。但她至少得让张召和知道他这副样子并不是无懈可击的。  
“诶？”张召和果然显露出惊慌的样子，身体微微颤抖了一下，问她，“我说了什么？”  
“呃，大概就……'快结束吧''可恶'之类的。”安越一时没有准备，只好瞎编了两句。  
张召和却沉默了，他看出来安越其实有可能在诈他，但对方的言语却正中心坎。即使安越是编出来的，她也足够了解他，了解到也许能够理解他、帮助他。  
“他确实说了这个，还有'我恨你们'。”钟晚忽然说。  
张召和暼了他一眼，钟晚看上去不像是在说谎。这下他是真的有点惊慌失措了，他从醒来就披上的伪装被两位友人敲出了一丝裂缝，一丝微不可查的恐惧从其中悄悄泄露出来。  
“我……我确实很恨那个人……”张召和整理了一下思绪，有点无措地说，“其实挺疼的，真的……”  
还没说完他就被抱住了，安越弯下身来紧紧抱住他，似乎要用自己的身体去温暖他。  
“现在没事了，现在谁都伤不到你了。”她说，“你待在我们身边，你很安全。我们就在这里，不会走的。”  
“你不知道……不……你其实也能想到。他射在我里面了。”张召和试图用若无其事的语气说出这句话，却不可避免地带上了一丝颤抖。  
钟晚瞪大了眼睛。安越仍然抱着他，他能感觉到她点了点头，她说：“嗯。我们想到了。但他并没有把……精液留在你身体里。他似乎戴了套。”  
“什么意思？”张召和整个人都紧张起来了，“他们检查了我的身体？”  
“医院检查了，但我们要求他们严格保密。警察并不知道发生了什么，我们让他们留在外面，把你整理好了才带出来。”安越说，“我想他们的推测应该八九不离十。他们待会儿可能要过来一趟，因为我们什么都没说。”  
“那你们要不先去学校，我想想怎么回答他们……”张召和快要哭出来了，但他不想让两位朋友看到自己的软弱。他受够自己的软弱了。  
“我们都请假了。”安越说，“我们陪着你。放心吧，不管你被那个人怎么对待了，我们都不会嫌弃你的。这没什么好怕的。”  
张召和睁大了眼睛试图抑制住泪水，却再也没能忍住，抱住安越无助地啜泣起来。他抱得太紧了，几乎让他和她都呼吸困难，他只是想感受一下他们的存在。  
钟晚在一边不知道该做点什么，想了想摸了摸北海的头，说：“安越说的是，我们就在这。”  
“呜……对不起……我之前觉得自己已经……不值得再做你们的朋友了。”  
“这种事没什么的。”安越拍拍他，“说出来就是了。总比一声不响地走开，就因为你'觉得'我们不会再想和你做朋友了要好。”  
“我、我知道了。”张召和擦擦眼泪，努力把气息理顺，“谢谢你们。遇到这种事我真是没料到，没有你们大概就……”一切都会向着完全相反的方向发展吧。  
“好了。你吃不吃橘子？我买了橘子。”钟晚在没事干的时候把橘子剥了，这时刚好一人一个。  
“谢了。”张召和又擦擦脸，接过橘子，觉得有点丢人，但又情不自禁地觉得幸福。  
有安越和钟晚这样的朋友，真是他的一生之幸。

6  
“啊……本来我都快要追到克罗亚了……”“闭嘴，麻婆。”  
安越坐在张召和病床边的椅子上，问张召和：“你准备好怎么回答警察了吗？他们应该会问一些犯人身份相关的问题。”  
“嗯，我知道他的身份，实际上……我认识他很多年了。”张召和的手还有点抖，“他和我以前认识的那个人真的完全不一样了。”  
“人总是会变的。”安越叹了口气，“说真的，我也有一个这样的发小。她现在已经变得我完全不能接受了。和她比起来，你的这位熟人还好一点。”  
“诶？怎么了？”张召和好奇道，他迫不及待地需要一些类似事例来安慰自己。  
“下次再说吧。”安越挥了挥手，意味深长地笑了笑。

警察到来的时候，张召和已经不再惧怕向他们讲述这件事。有两位朋友在身边，他觉得自己似乎再也没有什么好怕的了。警方也作出了相当有分量的保证，称受害人身份会被严格保密，他们很快就会抓到犯人。  
“……呼。真是松了一口气。”警察走后，钟晚心有余悸地说，“感觉比那些日漫里的警察要靠谱得多。”  
“当然了。这边玩的可是技术流和人海战术。”安越说，“比起这个，北海你感觉还好吗？”  
“嗯。多亏你们在这。”张召和笑得眯起眼睛，差一点又要流泪，不过这次是因为感动。“如果没有你们，我大概从此都会变成一个完全不一样的人。”  
“这话你已经说过一遍了。”安越笑着低下头，“你还得再感谢麻婆一次。他可是牺牲了自己的潜在女友来陪你。”  
“呃……这大可不必。”  
“谢谢你，麻婆。”张召和笑着说。

欧陆酒吧里依然是人声鼎沸。安越为了庆祝张召和成功出院在酒吧举办了Party,就连生性羞涩的洛犀也被她成功约了出来。值得一提的是，她把米妮・克罗亚也约了出来，似乎有所企图。  
“你约她干什么啊？！”走进酒吧的前一刻钟晚还在和安越吵嘴。  
“为你制造机会嘛。”  
“你又不认识她，你怎么把她约出来的？”  
“嘿嘿……你猜猜啊。”  
不知为何，安越脸上的笑容有种不怀好意的感觉。  
踏入酒吧，安越邀请来的所有人都到齐了。洛犀、克罗亚、她的几个朋友（值得一提的是，这其中有被称为“二姐”的家伙）。克罗亚坐在中间一脸不自在，令人惊讶的是，钟晚的前女友鹿岛希子竟然也坐在这里。  
“哎呀～是钟晚啊。你也来了。”希子见到他热情地打招呼，随即露出一个甜美可爱的笑容，“毕竟你们是朋友嘛。”  
“……啧。”钟晚打了个寒颤，总觉得他的笑容里也有心照不宣的意味。不会是和安越串通好了，要对他做什么恶作剧吧？  
他看到这家伙就觉得别扭。在他海归回到四体的第一年，鹿岛希子是他的第一个女朋友，后来他才发现希子是个药娘，真实性别为男。这一度给他造成了很大的困扰。  
“哎～小汤姆一脸不乐意的样子，为什么嘛。”希子坐到克罗亚身边，问道。  
“我有男朋友了。”克罗亚嘀咕。  
“又不是要介绍召和当你的男朋友～话说那样也不错嘛。今天人家刚出院，安越希望你来看看他。”  
“别那么叫我。”张召和还有点心理阴影。  
“对不起啦。但说起来，这里又没有你的男朋友，你真的不打算把那件事告诉大家吗？”  
“要你管啦？！”  
其他人一头雾水地看着希子和克罗亚吵嘴，安越似乎欲言又止，最后要了杯鸡尾酒坐一边偷着乐去了。钟晚想坐到她身边问问是怎么回事，她却让他去陪着张召和。张召和此时正坐在那一堆吵吵闹闹的人中间，钟晚只好靠过去。  
“好啦！烦死了，我说还不行嘛！”克罗亚看起来终于被烦得受不了了，大吼一声，“我和她一样！我也是药娘！我的本名是叫汤姆・克罗亚的！”  
气氛一度凝固了。众人突然沉默下来，酒吧里的所有人都看向“她”，又默默转向自己的酒杯。欧陆酒吧的伙计们见这种事见得多了，纷纷笑着活跃气氛。  
“你……你……”钟晚说不出话来，他的眼眶在颤抖，而那边的安越已经笑出了声。  
“喂安越！？你是不是早就知道！你明明知道我是直的，你还……！”  
“我……没……呵呵哈哈。”安越终于笑得趴在桌上，“其实我查资料的时候就知道了，谁……谁……谁让你没仔细看他的资料。”她笑得喘不过气来。  
“好啦好啦。既然这样麻婆你还要追她吗？加油啊。”张召和心里已经笑裂了，表面上却还努力绷着一本正经的样子。  
“你一直在笑我，你就没停过！”钟晚怒吼。  
“不好意思嘛……实在是太好笑了……”张召和也笑倒在桌子上，洛犀看着他们，露出一个羞涩的微笑。  
“你们……这样就挺好的……”

是的，这样就挺好的。  
三人心中，无法遏止地流露出了相同的想法。

7  
春天的樱花绽开了。叽叽喳喳的鸟儿从天空上划过。生命之潮澎湃在东京四体的校园里，治愈了伤痛，预备着结出新的果实。  
张召和的心理阴影在那次酒吧Party过后彻底消失了。警察很快就抓到了犯人，按照强制猥亵罪判处三年有期徒刑。那之后他去见了一次那位再无丝毫情谊可言的老同学，与他最后说了几句话。  
“我一直都喜欢你，只是没勇气说出来……对不起……”那个人隔着栏杆看着他，眼中含着泪，“我知道我做错了，你能不能……”  
“原谅你？不可能啊。”张召和扬扬手，“最可恶的是你欺骗了我的心。利用我对老同学的信任，将我的尊严和人格按在你那根东西下面蹂躏……在里面专心悔改罢，混蛋。”  
他转身离开，将痛哭流涕的强奸犯留在铁槛之后。

一切都在悄然改变，春天孕育着勃勃生机。化名米妮的汤姆・克罗亚仍在痴痴地恋着初晴沙，而大家都心照不宣地没有将真相告诉他。初晴沙早已知晓汤姆的身份，他决定等待汤姆的坦白，或者权作不知地与他始终在一起。汤姆的放浪不过是一颗不安灵魂在寻求归处，初晴沙相信自己能给他一个归处。

“真好啊。一切都得到解决了。”安越翻着消息记录，笑逐颜开。此时钟晚和张召和并没有在她身边，取而代之的是她的好友“二姐”——真名为包惜弱的一点都不惜弱的小太妹。  
“哪里啊。你的问题……可从来都没有得到过解决啊。”

END  
演员表  
安越 饰 安越  
斐济 饰 钟晚  
和鸣 饰 张召和  
lulu 饰 洛犀  
物理老师 饰 罪犯

**Author's Note:**

> 后黑（？  
> 哈哈哈哈反派还是我图腾哒！！！  
> 总之，他们三个实在是太好了。  
> 我希望他们始终前行，永不停止。车轮出现毛刺也好，破旧也好，快要散架了也好，只要前行，绝不停止，永不消失。即便我走向必然的灭亡，知道他们将会前行，我大概也会有一丝满足。  
> 安越真是小天使啊……wwww
> 
> 我想我大概等不到她的问题解决了。所以我会试着写一写。我希望能看到这个所谓的解，即便是在自己的幻想里。


End file.
